1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for assisting vehicle travel.
2. Related Art
In related art, devices for assisting lane traveling of a vehicle are known. The device premises a traveling lane to be an arc based on positional coordinates of the traveling lane, using the least-squares method. The device then performs travel assistance based on the curvature of the arc and the vehicle state (refer to JP-B-4325363).
However, in the device for assisting lane traveling of a vehicle such as that described above, the accuracy of curvature estimation varies depending on the accuracy of the positional coordinates of the traveling lane. A problem occurs in that the variation in accuracy may cause the vehicle to drift. In addition, when the road on which the vehicle is traveling changes from a straight line to a curve, the road is recognized as being a curve earlier than it actually is. A problem occurs in that the vehicle travels further to the inner side of the curve than a targeted positional coordinate group.